Crime and Punishment
by mmooch
Summary: Instead of running straight to Rainbow to share Brightling's plan, Dimitriy first calls on an old lover for help. **Crossover with Rainbow Six**


**Crime and Punishment**

Summary: Instead of running straight to Rainbow to share Brightling's plan, Dimitriy first calls on an old lover for help. **Crossover with Rainbow Six**

Challenge: a request by a loyal reviewer to cross with Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan'verse. Probably isn't as long as they'd like, but hopefully, this will tide them over until a longer bunny can be nurtured.

Timeline: post-_'Chosen'_ BtVS. During Rainbow Six for Tom Clancy. Say that the timelines are futzed with so that…season seven happened during Debt of Honor and Executive Orders.

A/N: It's way too short, but I wanted to do this quickly.

Warning: unpleasantness, but they're terrorists who were willing to kill most of humanity, so is anybody really gonna cry?

Thanks to my betas: none. Sorry for any mistakes. I only spellchecked it.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Rainbow Six characters belong to Tom Clancy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Kansas Airport<strong>

As he considered his options, Dimitriy Popov wondered which would be scarier: letting most of humanity die if Clark and his people were too late to catch Brightling's man at the Olympics before he was able to poison the sprinkler system with that mutated Ebola virus, or facing the woman he was stupid enough to betray several years back.

His affair with Faith had been hot and wild – to use the American phraseology. She had been in Russia, searching for a Slayer, when she ran into him. Turned out that the girl in question was the daughter of one of the generals he used to serve with, so his approval would go a long way in clearing the path for the Council to train the girl.

Faith figured out pretty quick that bribing him with money and sex would work wonders. The first she provided easily, the second he actually had to work for. In the end, though, he betrayed her for another group that wanted to take the girl and study her physiology. Then and there, Faith vowed that if she ever laid eyes on him again, she would rip his balls off and shove his dick up his own ass.

Of all the things he had done in his life that he regretted, hurting Faith was at the top of the list, followed closely by going after the wives of the Rainbow leaders. If Faith ever found out about that, she probably wouldn't stop with her previous threat.

Still, when it came down to saving the world, he knew her group would deal with just about anyone – no matter how much they hated that person – in order to save humanity. With that in mind, he went to the phone and dialed the numbers he memorized long ago and fought almost daily not to call.

"Hello, Faith?" he started softly, hearing her gasp of recognition when she heard his voice, "I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but somebody's trying to end the world, and I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow HQ<strong>

**Two days later…**

It was rather amusing to see a petite blonde woman face off with one of the scariest men in the world – despite his 'advanced' age of 50. Clark had to admit he was impressed with the way Miss Summers refused to back down from his attempt at intimidation.

"What exactly did you have planned for them if you caught them first?" she demanded.

Conceding defeat, he admitted, "We were going to strand them in the middle of the rainforest if they didn't surrender. Figured it would be poetic justice to let nature take care of them."

"Huh," Buffy paused to think about it, before agreeing, "that's pretty good. More poetic than sending them to a dimension where they would either die or become cows, err, slaves. Sorry, in that dimension, humans are called cows," she explained.

The Council people snickered when the giant in the room, a guy named Oso, complained under his breath, "We didn't even get to test out our new toys."

Buffy turned to face the mountain and smiled prettily at him. "Would you forgive us if we did a training exercise with you? Non-lethal means, of course. I'd even throw in a sparring match between your best guy and any of our girls."

Snickering, Faith stage-whispered to Willow, "B's looking to trap her some bear. Good for her, maybe she'll loosen up a bit – assuming he's man enough to satisfy her." Then she smirked at the embarrassed blonde, who oddly enough, didn't deny the charge.

Then Faith turned and saw the man she once threatened with serious bodily harm standing in the doorway, looking worried and a little sad. Even though her head and her heart were screaming at her to make good on her threat, she had a little pixie at home who would be devastated if she did. But if he hurt her or Natalia…there wouldn't be enough evidence he even _existed_ left to convict her by the time she got through with him.

Buffy must have seen him too, because she got across the room before Faith – partially because Faith's body refused to follow her brain's commands to move. "I know she threatened you before, and probably will again, but I'll tell you right now, you made her happy once. Do it again, and we're good. You made her miserable, too. Do it again, and I'll find a way to send you to the worst demon dimension imaginable. You're just lucky we got to Sasha before that other group did. Hurting our girls is an unforgivable offense in our books."

Nodding at the sincerity and warning in her eyes, Dimitriy confessed, "I didn't realize until after I lost her that I loved Faith. Foolishly, I believe money and power were more important than love. I won't make that mistake again."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it meets with Boris Yeltsin's expectations…other than length.


End file.
